1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, and specifically to a structure of a manipulator of the robot.
2. Related Art
In related art, in an articulated robot, the parts housed in an arm include a motor, a pulley, a pulley belt, an inertial sensor for detection of angular velocity and acceleration, a backup circuit that stores positions of the arm, a battery for the backup circuit, etc.
JP-A-2014-46401 is an example of related art.
However, an arm closer to a base houses a larger number of flexible connecting members such as electric wires and air pipes. For downsizing of a manipulator, the part layout within the arm is tighter. Further, the flexible connecting members housed in the arm are deformed with rotations of the arm, and it is necessary to enlarge the housing space for the connecting members and the rotation radius of the outer peripheral surface of the arm is likely to be larger.